RWBY: Darkfall Profiles
by SHDW productions
Summary: Additional information concerning RWBY: Darkfall OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Saffeara Vain

Race: Human-Faunus hybrid

Age: 31

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Eye color: Pink (white when primal semblance is active)

Hair color: Purple and blue

Blood type: O+

Semblance: Earth control

Primal Semblance: Ravenous Hunger

Class: Whipdancer

Weapon: Shadowmancer

Danger rank: Black

Current bounty: 500,000 million lien

Bio: Saffeara Vain is the fourth member of the Sequoia Tree leadership; and is the Head of Intelligence. She is known for excelling in the art of stealth; and is a trained assassin. Saffeara is known for her pale skin; and her mental instability. She is afflicted by a psychological disorder that makes her act like a 12 year old. However, when her Primal Semblance is active she loses any; and all self control. Saffeara hates her primal semblance so much that she refuses to use it willingly; and if she uses it she starts crying soon afterwards.

Saffeara is the most physically weak member of the Sequoia Tree leadership. She makes up for this. however, by being surprisingly durable. She's been through so much mental trauma that she can no longer feel minor pain, but she can still feel overwhelming pain like her bones breaking. Her physical weakness earned her the name Fragile. Overall Saffeara lives completely enslaved by the fact that her Primal Semblance is not under her control; and lives a permanent life of fear that one day she could kill someone she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth "Liz" Glass

Race: Human

Age: 33

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 180

Eye color: Orange

Hair color: Red and black

Blood type: A-

Semblance: Diamond eyes

Primal Semblance: Archangel's touch

Class: Rogue

Weapons: Rage Fang, and Peace Fang

Danger Rank: Black

Current bounty: 50.000 lien

Bio: Elizabeth has known Jozy the longest of all other members of the Sequoia Tree. She was on his team back in Beacon; and is also his wife. She is described as being very assertive, and determined inside of her job. However, out of her job she's kind of ditzy, and clumsy.

Liz, is the smartest person in the Sequoia Tree. She held a consistent 5.0 GPA whilst attending Beacon. This is why she head of development; and she also doubles as a doctor in her spare time. She describes it as more of a hobby though. Overall she is a very kind person; and enjoys the company of other people. Especially Jozy, although she would never admit it but to the man himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jozy Glass

Race: Human

Age: 33?

Height: 6' 5"

Weight: Unknown

eye color: Unknown

Hair color: Unknown

Blood type: O+

Semblance: Wind Trance

Primal Semblance: Unknown

Class: Battlemage

Weapon(s): Dragon Razor

Danger Rank: Unknown

Current Bounty: Unknown

Bio: _Well as you can we couldn't find much on him, sir. It seems that all databases have been wiped clean of everything. We pieced together what little we could gather from old military records;and security camera footage. However, Beacon's records show that he died over ten years ago;and Vale's records don't even have him listed as a citizen._

 _Virgil, his he in anyway appear to be the Mannequin?_

" _I can't tell Mr. Ironwood. The sword matches the current description of the Mannequin's, but that is the only comparison we could find._

 _sigh Is there anything we could use to determine whether or not he is the Mannequin?_

 _No, but there is one interesting bit of information. He had a daughter named Orchid Glass; and Vale's records list her as living._

 _How long ago were those records updated?_

 _Two months ago. If it is really her she would be around seventeen years old by now._

 _Very good, Virgil. I'll be in touch._

" _Thank you, sir."_

 _End Transmission_


	4. Chapter 4

What is a Primal Semblance?

by

Elizabeth Glass

This question comes up more than you would think. Often times it's the actual Primal Semblance holders that keep asking this question, partially because we really don't know what they. However, if I want to try to explain what we know I will have to start from the beginning.

A semblance is a unique power given to man through the use of Dust to rid Remnant of Grimm. They can range from simple physical boost or change(e.g. Ruby, Yang) to manipulating time and space, or other scientific laws(e.g. Jozy, or Pyrrha Nikos). However, in comparison to Primal Semblances they are almost two polar opposites.

The first difference is that Primal Semblances can be used at an infinite number of times. When a normal semblance is used it drains the users aura and , in extreme cases, can stop working or leave the user incapacitated. However, Primal Semblances appear to work off their own power and do not fatigue. the second difference is the fact that even though a user is born with a Primal Semblance they will only be able to access it in times of great stress(kind of like Marie Antoinette syndrome where the hair will turn white from large amounts of stress). Thirdly, and by far the least understood difference from regular semblances is the fact that Primal Semblances declare "Dominance" over regular semblances. I will go into further detail on this later.

What one needs to understand is the fact that when you have a Primal Semblance it controls you to some degree; and often times appears sentient. An example of this is Saffeara Vain. Saffeara's Primal Semblance is a highly volatile semblance that when active requires human meat to sustain and will do anything to get it. Luckily, the taste of human blood is enough to give Saffeara control of her body back. It was for this reason that I developed the serum that would dull, or sedate the effects of a Primal Semblance. It worked astoundingly well and has since given a majority of our Primal Semblance users total control over their semblances. However, Saffeara's semblance did not respond very well so I had to give the highest dose I could prescribe, without killing her of course, and told her to only use her semblance when it was absolutely necessary. I'm still working on a way to fix her problem.

Now I want to talk about the "Dominance" a Primal Semblance has over regular semblances. Let me just tell you bluntly, Primal Semblances can get stronger and can mutate the human body. When in a fight with another human with a "combat" aura the primal semblance can absorb the semblance of the other person and can become much stronger than before. This is scene as a taboo and will most likely cause normal people and authorities to hunt them down.

The next thing I want to explain to you is that Primal Semblance users are not invincible. We're just extremely hard to kill. Typically normal humans can't survive a fall from a forty story building but we can. Just to put it into perspective for you. Certain cases like Ruby Rose puts her vitality above normal PS holders since one benefit of her Primal Semblance is the fact that her wounds heal almost instantly which is remarkable for someone who has not absorbed any other semblances. All PS holders have some form of healing ability that allow them to stay in the fight longer. Kind of like your "get out of jail free card". However, they do have their own weaknesses that is specific to the PS holder which I am not at liberty to divulge for reasons concerning the well being of my friends and family.

There you have it the double edged sword that is a Primal Semblance. I tried to make this as thorough as possible although there's still much to learn about Primal Semblances and how they're suppose to react with common people.

Elizabeth K. Glass signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Magenta B. Magnolia

Race: Human

Age: 30

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eye color: purple

Hair color: purple

Blood type: O+

Semblance: fast hands

Primal semblance: none

Class: ranged swordsman

Weapon: Evercaster

Danger Rank: blue

Current bounty: 25,000 lien

Bio: Magenta Magnolia was born into a wealthy Atlysian family that had a very deep impact on military history. Her father was one of the few generals to survive the human-faunus wars that ravaged Remnant. Years later she enrolled in the same military academy her father went to. She rose through the ranks until she got to the status of Commander. However, it was also at the academy that she first realized the corrupt nature of her home kingdom. It disturbed her over how many bribes that her fellow officers took; and it was well known that she openly spoke against the corruption of Atlas' military.

This was a grave mistake that lead to tragedy. On a cold December night, a band of disguised soldiers broke into the Magnolia mansion. The drug Magenta's parents out to the front yard and executed them. They then burnt their bodies and then the mansion. All the while Magenta was in her office when she heard the news; and immediately left for her parents house. When she arrived she collapsed on the ground when she saw what was left of her parents. The soldiers who had done this had disappeared; and left the mansion to burn. It was after this that Magenta fled from Atlas at 26 years of age. She ended up in Vale and started to work odd jobs and eventually a coffee shop where she met a strange man named Jozy Glass and his wife Elizabeth Glass. Who saved her from the men who had killed her parents a year earlier. After that incident she joined the Sequoia Tree and started to train their soldiers. Two years would pass until she met a wolf Faunus named Saffeara Vain who would become her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Kale Rogue

Race: Human

Age: 35

Height: 6' 7"

Weight: 190

Eye color: dark gold

Hair color: grey

Blood type: AB+

Semblance: Water transfusion

Primal Semblance: War master

Class: Berserker Sniper

Weapon: Reflection Breaker

Danger rank: red

Current bounty: 200,000 lien

Bio: Kale is an ex military sniper that is credited to be the first member of the Sequoia Tree. However, Commander Magenta Magnolia has always claimed to be the original member of the Sequoia Tree. Whilst in the Valysian military Kale made it to the rank of Lt. Colonel; and was a heavily decorated sniper. Although one fateful error caused him to be captured by a band of terrorist who tortured him; and cut out his tongue. He managed to escape using only a pocket knife and then Reflection Breaker.

He was discharged from the military a week later; and only then did he hear that the terrorists who had scarred him forever were supplied by Atlysian gun dealers. this left him with a deep seeded hatred of Atlas and its inhabitants. He started hiring himself out to mercenary companies; and also started waging a silent war on Atlas.

It was during a humanitarian mission that he met his wife; and would later have three kids with her. However, his past would catch up with him a year later when a band of Atlysian thugs ambushed him and his young family on the way back from a play that evening. He had been shot multiple times and his wife was hindered by a broken leg; and a new born. Thinking it was the end he resigned himself to dying in a blaze of glory; and stood up. Suddenly the building behind them erupted like a volcano and obliterated the Atlysian forces. Kale wouldn't find out who saved them until the next day as he passed out from blood loss.

When he woke up he found out the Sequoia Tree, and Jozy had saved him. After Liz patched him up he sent his family way and instructed them to live peacefully till he got back. To this day the only person who knows where his family is, is Jozy. Kale is a very quiet individual, even for a person who has had his tongue cut out. He is also a very caring individual and sometimes mimics Liz with how caring he could be.


End file.
